Why Should We Worry?
by Misfit-Hybrid
Summary: BAND TRIP! Casey and the others are going on a Band trip to perform at Walt Disney World! There are only, like, what? 60 band nerds going. What could happen?
1. Neon Lights

"Watch out!" I yelled. Mark, our baritone, quickly turned around and ducked as a big duffel bag flew past his head. He poked his head back up.

"Whew, you really saved me there. At least LAST time I went on the band trip, I was ON the trip when I got hurt." He said, laughing. He and I had been stuck with loading duty while the rest of the band lazed around.

"Hey, uh, done with those bags yet?" Andrew, the bari sax asked. We glared at him.

"Gee, I dunno! There's, oh, 100 plus people in Band and CHORUS! And girls insist on packing every single frickin' thing they own!" Mark said. "We're on it!"

"Whatever." Andrew said, Charlie, the first trumpet walked over.

"Here, I'll help you guys out." He said, tossing a couple under the bus in the little compartment.

"I'll help too." Dan, a trombone said, tossing another in.

"Hey, so will I." Catlin, a soprano for Chorus said and in almost no time we had all the bags in there. We stood against the side of the bus catching our breath when the band director walked up.

"Alright! Now let's load instruments!" Mark's eyes widened.

"NOOO!"

About an hour later, we were on the road! "Alright, remember, it's a 22 hour bus drive, so get comfortable!"

"Without stopping?!"

"No Eric you brain dead monkey! We're stopping about every three to four hours." Our band director calls us brain dead monkeys when we act stupid. He then put a DVD in. "I need to entertain you some way." I decided it was iPod time. I put the earphones, took out my stuffed husky named Angel, and used her as a pillow. Jonathan, my friend, poked me on the shoulder. My eyes opened.

"What?"

"I'm excited!"

"Good for you." I said, then tried to go to sleep again. Again I was poked.

"What state are we in?"

"We left, like, 20 minutes ago. Chances are we're still in Illinois. Either that or the driver used to be a cabbie in New York." He stared at me as Janice laughed. "She gets it!"

"Well, she's a flute! Flutes are smart!" Cade was sitting two rows up.

"OW! IT BURNS!" She was holding a lighter. I took it from her and pointed.

"Then why the hell is SHE here?"

"Oh…okay."

"Now let me sleep FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" I leaned back and turned my iPod back on. He poked me again and I didn't open my eyes or stir. "Do that again and just see what happens." Well, nothing else happened.

About three hours later, we pulled into a parking lot on the edge of Indiana. It was pretty much the middle of nowhere, and I ain't kiddin'. This is, like, the definition of Cowtown. We stepped out of the bus and I looked around. "A mall?"

"We gotta eat sometime!" Eric said. "Come on, we can go and burn it down…or just get something to eat."

"Good choice." I said. "Very wise man." We walked in and walked through a corridor thing. "Where's the elevator?" I asked. "IT'S NOT HERE!" Dan, a trumpet, poked me and pointed. A giant sign pointed to an elevator and in bright lights said "FOOD COURT". "Hehe…right." I said. "I totally knew that."

"And this is why you are special."

We ate a little bit, I wasn't hungry so I didn't. "Let's go to Hot Topic!" Eric announced. Sophia, Nicole, Dan and I looked up.

"Wha?" Nicole asked.

"HOT TOPIC!" He yelled, louder. Just in case you didn't hear him the first time.

"Yes! Let's!" I said, picking up a fork and holding it like a sword. "Onward!"

"Bye." Sophia said, waving. So Eric, Dan, and I marched across the mall to a map, where we FINALLY found the damn store. But by the time we got there, we had 10 minutes to get back to the bus.

"Crud."

"Do you remember how to get back there?" Dan asked. "Please say yes."

"Oh, double-crud."

"Well, that's comforting!" Eric said.

"Go read the damn map." I said and we found one. "Food court all da way…ober dere." I said, sounding like a little kid.

"Life is never boring around you, is it?"

"Ha-ha, no."

We walked ALL THE WAY across the mall and the only thing that told us where we were was our favorite neon blinding sign. "We made it!"

"About five minutes late." Triple crud. We found the others and kind of merged into the group, acting like we had been there the whole time. But the busses were on the other side of the parking lot so we had to walk to them. On the way, one of our percussionists, Adam, almost got hit by a car.

"Damn, I lost the pool." I said when he ran out of the way. "Nah well, the trip is still young."


	2. Try There

The sun was setting and the energy on the bus was enough to make you sick. There were people talking, throwing things, everything! I stuck my earphones into my ears and turned the volume up. "GAH!" I turned it back down, rubbing my ear.

"Gee, you're smart." Eric said. "You should be on Jeopardy!"

"Well I…you don't sit here…Sophia does!" I said, pushing him off the seat. He hit his head on the armrest.

"Fuck."

"No, thanks." Sophia sat next to me.

"So, what's going on back here?" She asked smiling. She's in Chorus, although she is on the Band bus. God bless her fricking soul! Mr. Seaman stood up holding the DVDs.

"Well, the girls on the Band bus won't be happy with movie choices, nor the boys on the Chorus bus." Oh crap…

We were watching "The Patriot" and I was bored out of my mind. "Gee, what IS it with men and violence?" I asked no one in particular.

"Watch an action movie sometime!" Dan said. "You'd be surprised."

"No, I'd be bored. Just like I am NOW!" Dan shuddered in his seat a smidge.

"Okay…"

We stopped two hours later and the movie STILL wasn't done. It was about 11 at night and we were all dazed and sort of confused. Cade, my best friend, was walking to the bathroom and walked into a vending machine, still half-asleep. She backed up, mumbled "who put that three" and walked away without hesitation.

"Someone needs coffee." Dan said. "But I fear that if we give her some, she will go nuts and not sleep at all."

"Well, I ain't sleepin' until I see Music City!" I said proudly.

"Why…?" Eric asked, like I was crazy.

"Because I am living there when I'm 18. Better see it now!" He rolled his eyes. "NO ROLLING YOUR EYES MISTER!"

"Whatever…" I walked into the little map thingy and Jack, a friend from Chorus was there. "Where are we?" He pointed to some random spot.

"Here."

"You sure?" He chuckled.

"No. But Florida is all the way down there." He said, pointing to the highway. I clapped slowly and he bowed.

"Back on the bus!" I walked with Cade going back to the bus and she was still half asleep. She walked to the open bus door and tried to find the step.

"Um…Cade…" I said. She opened her eyes a little more.

"Oh." She got on the bus and found her seat. Sophia was already there and beat me to the aisle seat.

"I hate you." She smiled.

"Why, thank you!" I laughed and got on the window seat. "Someone say something." She said. "I can't take the silence!"

"Shut up Sophia." Nicole said, and I laughed. Pure irony.

The Patriot finally ended and he put in another movie, some I had never even heard of. Well, if I had heard of it, I'd never seen it. And if I had seen it, I just didn't care. I turned my iPod on and listened to The Calling. The minutes dragged into hours and we still hadn't reached the border of Tennessee. I saw Louisville and yelped, slightly. But it woke Dan up.

"Any reason you yelped like a little puppy?"

"Louisville, horses, Churchill Downs…" I said, smiling like an idiot. Or if I had had Botox. Either way…

"Good for you." He turned in his seat and fell back asleep. I bit my nail excitedly as we passed the city border. "Only three more hours! Maybe…"

**Three Hours later**

"Whee! We is in Tennessee!" We walked out of the bus to a rest stop. And it was only 3 AM! We went inside and I stared at a map, trying to figure how far we really were. Anthony, the bari sax, walked over and pointed to the middle of the state.

"We're there…right?" I took a hold of his wrist and guided it up the map to the top border.

"Try there."

"But we passed the sign that said 'Nashville'."

"That was a shortcut directly to the city."

"Whatever." He said, walking away. I walked back to the bus with a half-asleep Eric. He just kind of stumbled onto the bus and I hopped on. The thought of Nashville was simply keeping me awake.


	3. Paste

Back on the bus, and everyone was out like a rock while I sat up. "Must see…" I pinched myself. "OW!" And it made me more tired. "Why do people say to pinch yourself? I don't get it."

"Well, you're as sharp as they come." Dan said, who was still awake. "Can I have your hoodie?"

"Are you DAFT? Yes." I gave him my hoodie and forgot all I was wearing underneath was a tank top. Not only can the band geeks get horny, I was cold! I saw lights about 10 miles away and made a choice for revenge. Sure, it'll bite me in the butt later but what choice do I have? I moved my seat back and nailed Jonathan in the legs.

"What the…Casey are you MAD?"

"No, looky! Lights!"

"That burn my eyes. I'm going back to sleep." I hit him again. "Ow! What was THAT for?"

"Look! Nashville!" There was hardly anything to see because it was 5 in the morning and the sun had yet to rise. "Look!"

"You are indeed special."

"SHUT UP AND LOOK!" I yelled, then held my mouth with my hand. "That came out SO much louder than I thought it would."

"Good job Case." Jonathan said, clapping a couple times, slowly. A bunch of people had been woken up by my, uh, command.

"And why are we yelling?" The director asked. I pointed.

"Look! Nashville!"

"Is that why you haven't slept?" I shook my head so violently I thought it would spin right off. "Okay, I'm gonna pretend you're sane." Everyone by then had fallen asleep and I was so freaking excited I could hardly contain it. When we were about 20 minutes away from the city border I fell asleep, finally.

I woke up around two hours later and felt great! "Whoo! Let's do something! Let's go climb a building and jump off a rock!"

"Settle down, young one." Dan said. "You had but two hours of sleep."

"Stop trying to sound like a wise old man, because all I see is a stupid teenager!" I said, pulling out iPod. I was rocking out to Daughtry when Sophia poked my shoulder. I took a deep breath, paused the music, took my headphones off and put an artificaial smile on. "Yes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We're stopping!" I smiled for real.

"Okay, that's a good excuse. Let's go!" I jumped out of my seat, but we were getting off the highway.

"Let me be clearer. We're stopping when we find somewhere TO stop."

"Pshaw, I knew that…"

We had an hour to get breakfast at a gas station/McDonald's/Subway. "What state are we in?" Nicole asked. "Cause I'm confused!" Every person turned to look at me, while I was playing Bejeweled on my cell phone.

"Don't look at me. I was asleep." I said without looking up. Then I lost. "Oh blast it. ONE MORE GAME!" I played as I ordered Subway, a turkey sub with lettuce, tomato, mayo only. I grabbed some Baked chips and sat down. I took a bit of one baked chip. "It tastes like paste."

"Does not!" Cade said, after gulping hers. "They taste good."

"And I completely understand if you like eating paste."

"I don't east paste!"

"Whatever you say." I said, throwing the bag in the middle of the table. "Go kill yourselves for the bag." No one moved. "Are you kidding?" I stood up and Cade grabbed them.

"My chips."

"Here, let me try one." Dan took one and bit into it. "Wow, this tastes like…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT MISTER!"

We were back on the bus and Mr. Seaman came onto the intercom thing. "Okay, we are going to keep moving through Georgia."

"YOU HEAR THAT NICOLE? WE'RE IN GEORGIA!" Sophia yelled and then smiled at the people staring at her. "Sorry."

"You are SO lucky you're not in my band. Anyways, we should be in Disney around three-ish this afternoon. Here's another movie." Maybe this one won't have guns and blowing shit up in it! Wait…it's Saving Private Ryan. I hate guys!


	4. Chicago

**((Yes, this is 100 based off our band trip this year))**

"Can someone hit me in the head with a baritone? Just…do it now." I said at the end of "Saving Private Ryan". "I cannot take any more violence."

"Ah, come on now! You know you want to!" I gave Dan a look. "Right, sorry."

"What state are we in?" Nicole asked. I turned around.

"Where we have been for the past four hours…GEORGIA." Eric said. "God, Nicole! You can sometimes be the dumbest person I know." She stared at him. "Which…isn't a bad thing…."

"Just stop talking, mate." I said, turning around. "Help yourself out."

"We're stopping for lunch." Mr. Seaman said over the intercom. "You all have an hour and I want you all back in one piece." We parked the bus and got off. There were a bunch of fast food places about a block up and down.

"Where to?" I asked, then spotted some people from Chorus I hadn't spoken with in a while. "I'm gonna go hang out with some people from Chorus, and I'll see you later!" I said, waving out my hand and running to the others.

"Hey Case!" Catlin said. "What's up?"

"Hey Catlin, not much. Where are ya'll headed?"

"We're going to McDonald's because I assume it'll actually be fast." Diane said, and I nodded.

"Sounds fine to me. I just need some water for this pill." Truth be told, I wasn't that hungry. Lately, it's been getting expensive to slowly rot your insides.

"Let's go!" We met our other friend Nick. He was standing in front of me in line, I was trying to read the back of his shirt, and he kept shifting his weight.

"Stop moving!"

"Why…"

"I'm reading the back of your shirt." I said, as if that was the most normal thing in the world to be doing at that moment.

"Oh. Of course. Stupid me." Nick said sarcastically.

"Yeah right stupid you." Nick looked at his watch.  
"Hey, guys? Is my watch fast or something because it says we've been here for forty five minutes…and stop with the shirt."

"Sorry." I said, stepping back and taking my phone out. "Damn. Mine must be fast too."

"And mine. What an odd coincidence." Allison said, and Diane gave her a look as if she were crazy and that we all needed straightjackets.

"We have been here forty five minutes you moronic twit!" Way to go, Diane…

"You know, this completely defeats the purpose of fast food, don't you think?" Catlin asked. We pondered about that.

"Hey…"

"Good question."

"You know…" We FINALLY got to the counter and Nick leaned over.

"Can I have a Whopper, no tomatoes or mayo?"

"Okay. So where are you from?"

"Chicago."

"Oh! Chicaguh."

"No, Chicago."

"That's what I said, Chicaguh."

"No, Chicago!" I honestly thought Nick was going to go through the roof, he was so mad. I leaned over to Catlin.

"You know, this is amusing."

"Yes, it is." She said, laughing as well. Nick walked over and adjusted his hat.

"I hate fast food."

"Well put, Nick. Well put…" I said, laughing again.

"Back on the bus!" We loaded back onto the bus but this time, no movies were playing so I had no reason to complain at all. Damn. "How far are we to Florida?" Sophia asked. Mr. Seaman turned around.

"Far enough."

Don't you hate those answers that never actually _tell_ you anything?


	5. Horse Sick

Back on the damn bus for us. "I swear, we will die on this bus…in Georgia." I said, shaking my head.

"We'll order fast food all over the state." Dan said.

"We'll have our babies on this bus." Janice said. "I don't see us leaving this state anytime soon…"

"PALM TREES!" I pointed a palm tree stuck in the ground in front of a restaurant. "Look!"

"You now officially get the 'Dumbass of the Bus' award." Eric said and I slapped him. "Yeah, I didn't feel that."

"Die!"

"Oh, you're nice." Eric said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Die twice." The bus hit a rather large speed bump and I hit my head on the window hard. I was amazed the glass didn't break. And people said I had a hard head… "Fuck."

"Deserved!" Nicole said, then hit HER head on the window. "Ow." Ah, I love irony.

"And, 3, 2, 1.75, 1.5, 1.25. 1…0! WE IS IN FLORIDA!" Nicole yelled, clapping. "And NOT in Georgia!"

"We survived…I'm sure. Did everyone get out alive?" I turned around. "Damn, all the trumpets made it out alive."

"HEY!" Dan and Eric yelled, and I cowered a bit in my seat.

"Hehe…please don't kill me."

"Alright, we're going to stop at the Florida rest stop and I want everyone on…pronto!" Mr. Seaman said and as soon as the bus slowed down, we all dashed off. Me and Nicole raced each other to the building and then went to the bathrooms like nothing had happened. But once inside, I realized I wasn't feeling so great. So, I threw up. Lovely, eh? And I still had, like, 3 hours left on the damn bus.

"EVERYONE ON THE BUS!" We all filed onto the bus and I took the window seat. Sleep was needed as I felt like crap. Dan poked my shoulder.

"WHAT?"

"Are you okay? You don't look so good…" I gave him a look. "I meant healthy. We're not in fifth grade." I chuckled.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Metz asked. "I have some Advil!"

"Bless you!" I said, almost jumping out of the bus. He handed me two of the pills and swallowed them whole. He stared in amazement. "When you take as many pills as I do, you learn to swallow them quite well."

"Quite? What's with the 'quite'? Are you British now?" Sophia asked smiling. I sat back and pretended to think.

"Or am I?"

"Ooh…."

"Oh son of a biscuit! Are we stopping again?" I asked, looking out the window. There was a backup the size of fricking Texas on the highway. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." I said, shaking my head. But the trailer next to me diverted my attention, at least for the moment. "OOH! A horse!" I looked out the window. "A Quarter by the looks of him. Oh, he looks just like Skeeter!" Skeeter is the name of the horse I show and I missed him so much!

"You are obsessed." Sophia said. "There's no way around it."

"Well, DUH!" I sat there for like, an hour telling whoever would listen the horse's emotions through body language. But soon the young horse was getting stressed. "Oh no! He's stressing!"

"How do you know that?" Metz asked. I turned behind me and stared him in the eye.

"DUH! His body language screams it! Look at his ears, and the way he's tossing his head. Ooh, the eyes tell me that too." We moved forward until we were sadly out of the sight of the horse. "No! Horse!"

"Aw, is Casey homesick?" Metz asked. I sighed.

"No! just…horse sick."


End file.
